It's Complicated
by XxRinahSaurXx
Summary: Austin is in love with Ally Dawson but doesn't show it. Ally loves Austin but she doesn't show it either. What happens when she asks Austin to be her Fake boyfriend? Find out in It's Complicated! Please read I am not good at summaries and this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys um... This is my first Austin and Ally Fanfic. So I do apologize if it sucks... Anyways I've been trying to get this storyline right for a while. I think I have finally got it right! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**It's Complicated**

**Austin POV:**

I see the perky brunette and her petite friend walk in through the double doors of the school. She goes straight to her locker and starts pulling books out of it. I think it's so funny how she struggles to carry all the books to her class.

"Let the games begin." I whisper to myself. I start to walk towards the brunette with a grin on my face. I "accidentally" knocked the books out her hand.

"AUSTIN FUCKING MOON WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yells. You may not think this but Ally may look all innocent but she's pretty badass.

"What was what for?" I reply with a smirk on my face, "You're the one that dropped your books. Are you sure you're not blonde?"

"THAT IS IT MOON! I AM SICK OF YOU'RE SHIT. THE ONLY REASON I PUT UP WITH IT IS BECAUSE I FUCKING LO..." She stops yelling abruptly picks up her things and walks away.

_What the Hell?_ I think to myself. My head is spinning out of control. I start to go after her but her friend Trish blocks my path.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Moon?" She says to me in a venomous voice.

"Where does it look like I'm going, Curly?" I say to her equally intimidating.

"Look, Moon, you got to get it through that thick skull of your's that Ally walked away because she didn't want your shit and she wasn't about to stoop to your level." She says to me surprisingly calm,"She just needs to cool off, give her some space and then tomorrow you two can get back to fighting like cats and dogs. Got it?"

"Got it." I say sighing.

"Cool now get to class, but just so you know I AM WATCHING YOU." She says walking away pointing at her eyes then me. I stand there for a second then go to class. It's pretty awkward because I have this class with Ally.

"Hello Mr. Moon please take your seat ." Mrs. Johnson tells me. It's a pretty awkward and tense atmosphere because my seat is next to.. You guessed it Ms. Ally Dawson. Shit. I take my seat and look at her through my peripherals.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry for embarrassing you in public." I tell her sounding sincere in my opinion.

She turns to look at me and says "Wow, I never thought the notorious Austin Moon,The badass of JSHS, apologize! Anyways I accept your apology but you owe me a favor in return." She replies with a wicked grin on her face.

"O-Okay what is it?" I ask shocked that she accepted my apology.

"Be my FAKE Boyfriend." She replies looking at me in a wicked way.

"Your Fake boyfriend? Why?" I ask curious about why she wants me to be her fake boyfriend.

"Well if your my 'Boyfriend' Elliot 'asshole' Christian will leave me the hell alone." She replies spitting out Elliot's name like it's garbage.

"Alright Ms. Dawson you have yourself a deal." I say looking at her smiling debating whether or not I can do this without letting my feelings get in the way.

"Well you are now officially my fake boyfriend." She say looking right back at me with the same mischievous smile on her face.

**Ally POV:**

_ . !_ What the hell did I just get myself into?! I know I wanted Elliot to leave me alone but asking Austin Moon to be my fake boyfriend even though I am madly in love with him! My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell.

I turn to Austin and say, "Well it begins,Moon." I say taking his hand smirking at him. He looks back at me with the some goofy yet adorable grin. Without thinking I blurt out, "Your grin is adorable." He looks at me weirdly for a second then looks away.

"Thanks.." he mumbles and I barely catch it. he keeps looking away from me then turns back to me with this look on his face that he just realized something.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by saying that your grin is adorable." I say to him heading to my locker practically dragging him with me.

"No, you didn't offend me you just caught me by surprise is all." He replies smiling, "Actually I'm still in shock that you asked me to be your 'boyfriend'."

"Why not you're pretty hot." I say smirking at him wickedly, "Why wouldn't I want to ask you out even if it is fake?" I look at him and he is blushing yet smiling triumphantly. "Alright, Dorkus, get off your high horse and help me with some of these books."

"Alright but don't expect it often." He mumbles taking all the books in his arms. We start walking in an awkward yet weirdly comfortable silence and all to quick we're at my classroom. "Thanks Austin!" I say smiling.

"You're welcome." He says back handing me the books. He hugs me awkwardly and walks away. I stand outside of my classroom for a bit watching Austin just in time to see.. Elliot walking towards me. Shit.

"Hey Alls, Why don't you come with me and forget all about that asshole, Moon." He says attempting to grab my wrist. I pull away just in time.

"If anyone's an asshole you are." I shoot back at him, "Actually, YOU ARE THE KING OF ASSHOLES!"

"YOU BITCH!" Elliot yells at me and smacks me across the face and grabs my hand and starts dragging me toward the Janitor's Closet.

"AUSTIN!" I scream over and over but I'm still being dragged by Elliot. We are almost at the Janitor's Closet before we get there Austin tackles Elliot to the ground almost taking me with them.

"YOU ASSHOLE IF YOU EVER TOUCH ALLY AGAIN I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Austin yells in Elliot's face punching him repeatedly.

"Austin that's enough this asshole doesn't deserve your time." I say trying to stay calm but really I'm panicking.

"Okay. Let's go get some smoothies." Austin says quickly taking my hand and leading me towards the double doors of the school.

"What about that asshat laying on the floor?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Leave him, he doesn't deserve our time anyways." he replies with a wink.

"Alright but I believe I heard you say something about smoothies?" I say with uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes I am taking you out to get a smoothie now let's go I am so pumped for a MANGO PINEAPPLE SMOOTHIE!" He says throwing his fist in the air leading me to his car.

"Then let's go!" I say laughing at how psyched he is to get a smoothie. We get into his car and he starts the engine. "To Smoothie King Jeeves." I say with a chuckle.

"Yes, Master Wooster." He says with that same goofy grin from earlier...

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed CHAPTER 1! Anyways I'd like to recognise the references I made in this chapter...**

** 1. JSHS is the real initials of a High School.**

** 2. I also looked it up Smoothie King is an actual smoothie place.**

** 3. Jeeves and Wooster is an actual show it was an old british show.**

**Anyways Thanks For Reading! Y'all are AMAZING FOR READING! Also, I know I left you guys hanging but their smoothie 'date' will be in the next chapter which is in the works now It still needs a few more things then an edit Soooo hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thanks for reading! : ) **


	2. Psycho Bitches and Smoothies

**A/N: Hey Guys I know it's been like forever... 11 days... Since I've been on here! Anyways, here is chapter 2! Please don't kill me if it sucks...Oh yeah last chapter I didn't put the disclaimer so here it is...**_** I hate doing these...**_

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Austin POV:**

We are in line to get smoothies when Ally walks out of line up to some girl. I can't put a finger on it but the girl Ally is walking towards looks familiar. I think for a second and I finally realize that girl Ally is walking towards is Brooke, My Ex-Monster (girlfriend) Brooke. My thoughts are interrupted by the cashier asking me a question.

"Sir, what would you like to order?" the cashier asks sounding a little irritated.

"One strawberry banana smoothie and one mango pineapple smoothie." I reply quickly looking at the cashier whose name is apparently Steve.

"Okay, that would be $3.75." He says to me and I hand him the money, "If you could just stand over there for a few minutes your smoothies will be ready." he tells me pointing at the end of the counter.

"Okay, thanks." I say heading towards the end of the counter. I am almost at the end of the counter when I hear a female voice yell something along the lines of you bitch? I turn around and look in the direction of Brooke and Ally.

"I._Smack._AM. _Smack._NOT._Smack._A. _Smack._ BITCH!" Ally yells smacking Brooke repeatedly the shoving her to the ground. She then proceeds to pin Brooke to the ground and punch her in the face twice. "YOU BEST THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OR TALK ABOUT AUSTIN LIKE THAT!" She yells at Brooke heading towards me looking triumphant and weirdly satisfied.

"Hey Ally..." I say to her, "What the fuck happened over there?" I look over at Brooke that appears to be passed out on the brightly colored tile of the smoothie shop.

"If you must know Twinkle twinkle little slut over there was glaring at me so I went over to ask what her problem was and she went all psycho one me."She replies,"She went on about how I was stealing 'her man' and how she was going to have your babies. Then, she called me a dirty slut and started talking trash about you and me and showed me pictures of you doing things like getting in your car and showering. Then she called me a bitch and tried to slap me, she failed by the way, then I guess you saw the rest..." She looks at me with a grin.

"Well I don't think 'Twinkle twinkle little slut won't be waking up anytime soon." I say pointing at Brooke,"Hey, look our smoothies are done." I glance over at Ally who has already picked up her smoothie and started sipping it.

"This smoothie IS FUCKING AMAZING!" She says looking at me with wide brown eyes.

"I know this smoothie place is awesome!" I say heading towards a table that looks like half a grapefruit. We sit down at the table and all of a sudden Ally starts giggling for some unknown reason. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"I made a song about Brooke." Ally says grinning.

"Sure why not." I reply mirroring her goofy grin.

"Okay,here it is." She says breathing deeply as to get rid of her giggles," Twinkle, Twinkle little whore, close your legs you're not a door. You're gonna catch an STD, you're only wanted because you're free... Twinkle,Twinkle little whore, you're cheaper than a dollar store."

"That's good but I think mine is better" I reply laughing at her song.

"Okay, Jackass let's hear your song."She says laughing at her song.

"Okay, It might suck so bear with me." I say inhaling, "Twinkle,Twinkle little slut name one guy you haven't fucked. Was he skinny was he tall? Nevermind, you do them all. Twinkle, twinkle little bitch close your legs it smells like fish." By the end of the song Ally and I are laughing our asses off.

"Okay that was...HILARIOUS!" Ally says laughing so hard she almost falls out her seat.

"Careful there wouldn't want you falling" I say laughing ate her and our 'songs'.

"Hey are you done with your smoothie?" Ally asks suddenly not laughing.

"Yeah why?" I ask looking at her weirdly.

"I know this is random but you feel like ditching the rest of this school day and going to the beach?" She asks smiling at me.

"Yeah sounds like fun." I reply mirroring her smile.

"Okay well let's head to my house so I can get ready and through a beach bag together. Then, we can go to your house and you can get ready, deal?" She asks looking at me still smiling.

"Yeah sound like a plan." I say smiling helping her up of her suddenly runs to the door leaving me at the table we were sitting at.

"Hurry up, Asshole we don't have all day! Just kidding we have all day it's only 8:45 a.m." She yells from across the store. She gets dirty looks from people and I am just standing there dumbfounded. I am used to seeing a quiet nerdy kind of Ally or a I am so pissed at you right now Ally. Never this playful let's get into trouble type Ally. I have to admit it's pretty hot but hey when is Ally not hot?

"I'm coming!" I yelled back at her in a playful tone.

"That's what your mom said to me last night!" She yelled at me laughing then running out the door. I quickly threw away our cups and headed out the door. I spotted Ally leaning against a big tree looking off into the meadow next to the smoothie place. I started walking towards her going to surprise her but I guess she heard my footsteps and took off running into the meadow.

"Catch me if you can, MOON!" She yelled from somewhere in the meadow.

"_Stupid tall grass, I fucking hate you why the fuck you have to be so tall?!_" I whisper to myself. I find Ally and she starts running towards me with this huge smile on her face. She surprises me by jumping on me, which knocks me on the ground. Straddling my hips she looks down at me and does the unexpected...She kisses me.

"You found me. Congratulations." She says stopping abruptly getting off me looking away. I sense the awkwardness in the air and get up brushing off my pants.

"We should get going..." I say looking at her waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, we should...uh...g..get moving..yeah..." She whispers and I barely hear it. She starts walking away and I follow. Well our day went from awesome and fun to awkward and silent in 5 minutes. _Just fucking great..._

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter two! The day at the beach will be next chapter and trust me it will be better than this one...Maybe...Anyways thanks for reading! LOVE Y'ALL! Until next time... : )**_  
_


End file.
